Besame Envés de Morderme REMAKE
by MexicanTops
Summary: un remake que hice de mi primer fanfic, mas largo, desarrollado y con cosas nuevas.


Hace años este fanfic fue puesto en este perfil de Facebook no en el de Alvaro Vázquez, por lo cual siento que es correcto ponerlo aquí otra vez, como primer fanfic de RFCV también se merece el derecho de ser puesto aquí antes que en para el disfrute de todos y recordando a miembros que ya no están que les encanto la primera versión de hace 3 años. COMENTEN Y GRACIAS POR LEER!

ADVERTENCIA: el siguiente material es un remake del fanfic original cuenta con material mas fuerte por lo que es para un público de mentalidad mas abierta y madura no necesariamente adulta.

Una mañana cualquiera, húmeda y calurosa en la selva brasileña, pero el sol salía en toda su gloria y esplendor, cada rayo de luz dorada que regresaba la vida a cada rincón por donde pasaba, y la ciudad de Rio de Janeiro no era la excepción, con su playa brillando reflejando la luz del astro de oro y fuego la gente se movía para comenzar sus labores rutinarias, incluso los animales de selva que con barullos y canticos eran la señal perfecta de que todo estaba con vida y alegría. Sin embargo en el aviario oficial de Rio, en el área de la clínica donde había aves heridas rehabilitándose y otros animales que eran acogidos por los ornitólogos y veterinarios de ahí quienes incansablemente trabajaban por su amor a la vida de las aves y animales en general.

Pero en una enorme habitación que aunque tenía plantas selváticas mantenidas con temperatura ay luz artificial, era un pequeño pedazo de paraíso y de selva, un pequeño estanque con agua corriendo de forma tranquila que resultaba en extremo relajante, pero en lo alto de la rama del árbol principal que casi alcanzaba el techo de la habitación, y en una de las ramas más larga y fuertes, en su nacimiento pegado al tronco, recostada junto a este estaba una guacamaya azul, una hembra de rasgos finos y elegantes quien dormía plácidamente, tenía un ala vendada y bien sujeta a ella con cintas para que no se lastimara intentando moverla. Cuando esta luego extiende su ala que no está lastimada tocando a un lado como buscando algo es que se comienza a despertar lentamente tocando cada vez con más fuerza y con más entusiasmo, abrió levemente los ojos y chapaleando dando un bostezo de flojera por recién despertarse cuando los abre de golpe con un fuerte gemido de exhalación y miedo, como si buscara algo que debía estar junto a ella pero no lo encontraba, se levantó rápidamente buscando a todos lados cuando piso en falso y no se pudo sostener, y por su ala herida no mantuvo el equilibrio por lo que comenzó a caer libremente al suelo gritando de pavor cuando siente que se detiene en seco, abre los ojos y se ve a solo unos centímetros del suelo, así que eleva su cabeza arriba para verse sostenía por las patas de un guacamayo azul de color más fuerte, un macho robusto quien le sonríe pícaramente.

-fiu…por poco y no llego- le dijo el guacamayo dejándola en tierra para que ella respirara.

-ufff…gracias Blu, nos sabes cómo me asusto esa caída…digo no creo que me hubiese matado pero sí que me hubiese dolido- dijo la guacamaya exhalando de alivio.

-¿y por qué te caíste?- pregunto Blu abrazándola un poco.

-es que me levante y no te sentí conmigo…me asuste y perdí el equilibrio- dijo algo apenada recibiendo el abrazo recargándose en el pecho emplumado del guacamayo, un plumaje azul y frondoso que resultaba muy suave.

-Perla, no tienes porque asustare….sabes que nunca te abandonare- le dijo de forma tierna y mirada romántica.

-¿y entonces porque no estabas conmigo como los otros días? Me descontrolaste- le dijo en tono algo regañón.

-porque salí a estirar las alas y te traje tu desayuno- le mostro en la entrada del lugar un plato que era quizás la mayor ilusión de cada ave, frutas de todos tipos en una pirámide elegante como un sombrero frutal de carnaval, para los guacamayos que solo comen fruta, eso es como para un humano significa ganarse la lotería. Perla no se contuvo y con suma alegría corrió a la fruta donde comenzó por las uvas rojas que eran sus favoritas y también por el melón.

-ha mejorado tu apetito, quizás así acumules grasa y no se…te crezca el pecho- dijo Blu mirando a otro lado con una sonrisa pícara, Perla levanto la vista con los ojos como platos escondiéndose de la vergüenza –jajaja me encanta como reaccionas así, no te crecerían porque no eres una humana o un mamífero y de todos modos te apenas-

-¿¡ah si!?...pues entonces tu vuela más y come más fruta porque la panza si crece- Blu se miró hacia abajo y dejó caer las alas de derrota y pena, Perla dio un "hum" triunfal y sonriendo regreso a su desayuno.

-oye, que estas semanas que he estado volando he bajado de peso, lo eh notado, me siento mas ligero- dijo sumiendo la barriga para hacerse el fortachón pero solo cayo de regreso a su lugar como pelota –ok quizás no he bajado tanto-

-no importa…me gustas así como estas- le dijo perla acercándose de forma coquetona

-AH…¿sabes? escuche hace rato a Tulio, en 2 días te quitaran las vendas ¿no es grandioso?- cuando Perla escucho esto soltó su fruta al instante, puso una mirada decaída y giro la cabeza un poco para ocultarse -¿Qué?...¿que pasa?-

-Blu…estoy asustada…tengo…tengo mucho miedo de que no pueda volver a volar…¿Qué tal si no funciono?...¿si mi ala no sana y estoy condenada para siempre a vivir en tierra caminando?- perla indagaba y preguntaba sollozando de mil y un cosas malas que podían pasarle por quitarle las vendas.

-oye oye oye….tranquila- la sostuvo y la abrazo nuevamente –funcionara ya lo veras, no te pido que confíes en los humanos totalmente pero si en Linda y Tulio, saben lo que hacen pues a eso se dedican, ya verás que volaremos juntos y viviremos una vida feliz tu yo- Perla lo miro aun con mirada apenada, y ambos no resistieron el hecho de darse un beso ahí juntos, largo profundo y apasionado hasta que se separaron para tomar aire.

-estoy mejor…gracias…ahora- tomo una uva y se la retaco en el pico a Blu –come fruta natural que no me gusta que comas fruta procesada por humanos con azúcar artificial- le dijo mientras el otro se atragantaba con la uva -¡ay no, otra vez no!- Perla sujeto a Blu por la espalda y con su única ala le dio un jalón para sacarle la uva que fue a pegar hasta la pared. –ay lo siento lo siento lo siento- dijo apenada por lo que hizo.

-un día si me vas a matar- dijo tosiendo un poco.

-naaa ¿Cómo crees?...nunca te aria daño Blu, te amo con toda mi alma como para hacerte daño, y se que tu no me lo harías a mí- esto le saco una nueva sonrisa a Blu volviendo a besar a Perla como consuelo.

-bueno….sigue comiendo que te hará bien para tu recuperación, yo iré a ver a Rafa- ambos se despidieron con alegría, Blu salió por una ventana abierta de la habitación de junto, Salí recibiendo los rayos del sol como una caricia, el aire fresco y suave le ayudaban a volar con cada aleteo hasta llegar a un área de la selva donde este guacamayo se paró en una rama que cercas tenía un enorme agujero en el tronco, trago saliva arrejuntando sus alas con miedo caminando despacio hasta que fue tacleado de sorpresa por un puñado de tucanes bebes que lo usaron de trampolín y de balón a la vez -¡adiós mundo cruel!-

-¡oigan niños basta que me lo desconchinflan!- dijo un tucán adulto abriéndose paso, Blu estaba totalmente molido por los niños.

-eso no son tucanes bebes…. son halcones con chiquitolina y poseídos- dijo Blu apenas levantándose.

-¿chiqui que cosa?- pregunto el tucán confundido.

-es algo que un día vi en la TV…auch…me alegro de verte Rafa ¿sigues castigado?- pregunto el guacamayo saludando al viejo tucán.

-si…al menos por un tiempo mas, es lo que me pasa por haber llegado hasta la mañana siguiente del carnaval, y aun con tantos testigos Eva no me cree que fui secuestrado por una cacatúa maligna-

-¡porque en Brasil no hay cacatúas, son de Australia, si me hubieses dicho una anaconda te lo creo mas!- dijo una voz regañona a lo lejos.

-¡ya te dije que si era cacatúa mujer!- grito el tucán de forma cómica a la par de molesta –ignórala…¿Qué te trae por acá pupilo?- dijo Rafael mientras Blu se sacudía las plumas.

-nada solo pasaba por aquí…quería hablar contigo….veras se trata de Perla- le dijo mientras ambos caminaban por la rama a un punto donde se podía ver la playa –veras…en 2 días le quitan sus vendajes…tu sabes que Perla tiene cierto carácter y que no es confiada de los humanos aun en este punto que un humano trata de ayudarla a que se recupere su ala…y ella está asustada por lo que pueda pasar, no sé qué hacer para ella o que no hacer….ella teme que no vuelva a volar- pero sin embargo Rafael se comenzó a reír a carcajadas -¿puedo saber que es lo gracioso?-

-que has madurado Blu…estás pensando ahora con esto- le señalo el corazón –mas que con esto…te preocupas por Perla y eso es lindo pero ahora debes usar también el coco que no lo tienes ahí de adorno- dijo dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza que sonó de echo hueco –tu eres quizás el ave que conoce a los humanos de mejor manera que ninguna ave en el mundo…debes sentir confiado y seguro de que toda estará bien, aunque te seré sincero porque tienes razón y me pongo en el lugar de perla…yo no estaría tranquilo y estaría muy asustado, te aconsejo que en estos 2 días no te apartes mucho de ella, es cuando más te necesita-

-¡Rafa, recuerda que nada de visitas, porque estas castigado señor macho de la casa!- dijo el grito de Eva desde la selva.

-te advierto algo…si Perla comienza a ponerse mandona y deja de ser el ave tierna que conociste….¡HUYE, HUYE ANTES DE QUE SEA TARDE!- dijo zangoloteando a Blu –ok perdón eso no tanto…jeje…bueno, es verdad lo que te digo y tómalo mucho en cuenta, estate cercas de ella en cada instante, y quizás aprovechando que saliste a tomar aire, úsalo también para meditar un poco…siempre es bueno y ayuda-

-¡RAFAEL TUCAN LOPEZ!-

-¡ya voy!...lamento no poder hablar más contigo Blu, te veré después-

-seguro Rafi…gracias por tus consejos y suerte- Blu se fue volando un rato para ver la ciudad y la selva desde una perspectiva que no haba visto más que cuando se subió al ala delta y por su culpa el y Perla se metieron el porrazo de sus vidas con suerte de no morir en ese instante.

Ciertamente con el aire refrescándolo y con esa tranquilidad allá arriba, fue que pensó mas en lo que le dijo Rafael, pero sobre todo le llamo la atención cuando le dijo que había madurado, ¿madurar?...Blu enserio había cambiado mucho por lo que paso hace una semanas en su odisea con perla encadenados y en el carnaval, fue una aventura que nunca imagino peor también se sonrojaba de la vergüenza de las tonterías que cometió por ejemplo en el tranvía cuando debía decirle a Perla que tenía lindos ojos, aunque se reía por esos recuerdos, por dentro quizás gritaba de ira y vergüenza, pero solo reafirmaban más el hecho de que él no era el mismo, se volvió más fuerte mentalmente, más valiente y más consciente de las cosas, la preocupación por alguien más, alguien que no fuese su amada dueña humana, alguien de su misma especia que ahora quería con un sentimiento indescriptible para él era su mayor prioridad. Blu se resolvió ahí mismo en su vuelo y solo termino dándole más razón a las palabras de Rafael, estaría con ella en todo momento, antes de que le retiraran los vendajes y mucho después hasta que volviese a ser el ave de aires y hambre de libertad.

La noche se dejó ir, la luna estaba principalmente más enorme y brillante de lo normal, quizás ni en el carnaval había estado tan hermosa y blanca, una noche tibia como es en esa selva. Pero en el aviario una de las ventanas se abrieron y de ella salió una sombra azul oscura llevándose al techo, se trataban nada mas y nada menos que de Blu y Perla, la guacamaya herida fue llevada por Blu como cuando la salvo de su horrible caída del avión, la dejo con suavidad en el techo y el se paró aun lado de ella.

-guau…- musito la guacamaya viendo a la luna y el cielo tan estrellado solo para ellos –es muy hermoso…extrañaba ver el cielo nocturno, tengo tanto tiempo en esa jaula artificial que había olvidado como era la noche, el olor de la selva-

-sabía que te gustaría….ya veras, solo unos días más y podrás volver a esto, volar como un ángel de color azul-

-jejeje, quien te imaginaria tan poético ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a Blu?- dijo riendo la guacamaya azul.

-nadie…solo creo que quizás….madure un poco- dijo rascándose la cabeza un poco de pena.

-madurar es para frutas…- Perla se le recostó en el pecho aun mirando al cielo –cuando era una polluela y tenía miedo en las noches… miraba a la luna…me sentía valiente, tan grande, tan blanca y tan brillante que parecía ahuyentar la oscuridad y todos mis miedos…pero hoy aun así, no puedo evitar sentir miedo de esto- musito agachando la cabeza –Blu…hay algo- Perla comenzó a sollozar –que quiero pedirte- esto preocupo a Blu sin mencionar que le dio un escalofrió congélate en todo su cuerpo –si no llegase a salir bien de esto…si estuviese condenada a no poder volar nunca mas…quisiera que…que me…quisiera que me mataras- lo dijo sin rodeos.

-¿qué cosa?- pregunto Blu impacto, aterrado y estupefacto por la petición de Perla -¿Qué cosas me estas pidiendo?-

-Blu es que yo no soportaría la idea de no volver a volar, de vivir condenada a caminar….y no tengo el valor de hacerme algo, por favor…no quiero vivir así, el simple hecho de tener esta venda atándome me vuelve loca- Blu la abrazo con fuerza, sin dudas Perla estaba perdiendo su juicio.

-no hables así, no digas eso todo va a estar bien te lo prometo y yo estaré ahí contigo…y si no funcionase, te cargare el resto de mi vida, volare tan alto como me dejen mis alas llevándote mas allá de las nubes-

-es que no quiero…te amo Blu, pero quiero poder compartir el cielo contigo y no ser una carga para ti…porque tu no sabes lo horrible que es tener el cielo y su esplendor a tu merced por 10 años y que te sean arrebatados- es cuando él la mira a los ojos y le da un tierno beso donde ella cierra los ojos dejándose llevar por ese beso, cuando Blu se separó a tomar aire ella aun con unas lágrimas se dejó ir con él para besarlo nuevamente, paso su ala buena por detrás de él cómo abrazándolo para después jalarlo, ella se tiró de espaldas en el piso y él se quedó sobre ella, Blu estaba más que mudo a lo que ella hizo, pero su mirada apasionada y esos ojos brillando con la luz de la luna reflejaban su deseo y lo que quería en ese momento.

-Perla…yo debo ser honesto, jamás e echo esto- dijo el guacamayo azul bastante tímido cuando ella le puso el pico al alcance de su oído.

-tampoco yo…- esto le saco una sonrisa a Blu quien comenzó a pasear su pico por el cuello de su pareja –cuidado done muerdes- dijo con un extraño gemido teniendo a Blu entre su cuello y pecho.

-Perla…hueles igual que el chocolate, y eso me encanta-

-tonto….no me digas eso, me avergüenzas- entonces Blu bajo un poco mas, y Perla abrió sus ojos de golpe, sus patas se acalambraron con un gemido más grande -¡no, no me toques ahí!- pero Perla la verdad es que estaba entregándose a lo que sentía, su cuerpo le temblaba, sentía como su pellejo debajo de sus plumas comenzaba a hervirle igual que su sangre, su respiración también se agitaba, incluso termino mordiéndose una pluma de la ansiedad y evitar gritar y gemir de éxtasis teniendo a Blu entre sus patas. –y tu…ah…dijiste que…mmmn….nunca hiciste algo como esto…¡ah!-

-y tu no solos hueles a chocolate, también sabes a chocolate- dijo en una risa algo cínica y burlona.

-¡te dije que no me dijeras eso!- se quejó aun siendo víctima de lo que le estaban haciendo.

-es que…una vez vi esto en una programa en la TV-

-¿en qué cosa?- pregunto Perla ahora confundida con los ojos como Platos.

-*¡mierda la cague!*- pensó el guacamayo –nada, mejor olvídalo…¿estas…lista para lo siguiente?- pregunto con timidez el guacamayo en su tono de voz simplona y algo infantil que lo caracterizaba pero era a su vez lo que le gustaba a Perla quien no contesto nada solo asintió con la cabeza, Blu se acercó a ella besándola y acercando presionándose contra ella, al hacer esto Perla libero un intenso gemido que sonó doloroso -¿estás bien?- pregunto Blu preocupado.

-si…no te preocupes, es que nunca imagine que se sentiría de esa manera- Blu, automáticamente comenzó a moverse sin explicación de porqué lo hacía, y con cada movimiento Perla se hundía en si mismo, sus ojos estaban mirando hacia arriba casi quedando en blanco, gimiendo y exhalando a la vez -*se siente…tan cálido…tan suave…es una suavidad horrible…voy a volverme loca*- pensó cuando Blu le pasa sus alas debajo de ella y el ahora es quien se recuesta.

-no es justo que yo haga todo el trabajo- Perla tampoco supo lo que pasaba con ella, sus ala buena que mantenía colgando y extendida ocultaba lo que ocurría entre ellos dos, pero ella de forma automática comenzó a moverse gimiendo agitadamente, se había quedado poseída de sus deseos y su propia lujuria que experimentaba por primera vez en su vida por lo cual quedo aislada del tiempo y al realidad, nada le podía arruinar ese momento, y por esa misma cuestión de estar privada de una noción del tiempo fue que nuevamente Blu l a derribo en el suelo para seguir moviéndose ahora el.

-Perla..al…algo está apunto de-

-no te reprimas Blu…suéltalo- y cuando todo termino, la Guacamaya se liberó en un gemido a los 4 vientos donde ambos rendidos y agotados se quedaron a dormir esa noche al aire libre, ahí en el tejado cubiertos por el manto de la luna con su luz blanca y fría.

A la mañana siguiente, Blu volvió a llevar a su amada de azul a su enorme jaula con clima artificial, la noche que pasaron para ellos fue algo más allá de lo mágico y lo imaginado, pero ese día aunque se la pasaron juntos, tanto comiendo en la jaula y jugando en el estanque de agua purificada entre "otros" juegos hasta que se llegó el tan esperado día, el día siguiente era el temido día de Perla, estaba en la jaula especialmente callada, con su amado de color azul junto a ella para darle fuerzas, ambos en la rama de ese árbol.

-Blu…Perla, llego la hora- ahí entro Linda, la dueña de Blu quien solo extendió la mano para que su fiel amigo volara hacia ella, tras ella entro Tulio quien extendió sus manos con lentitud a la guacamaya que muy asustada y aun desconfiada se dejó sujetar con delicadeza.

-tranquila preciosa…todo va estar bien, estarás como nueva ya lo veras- se la llevaron a la habitación contigua de la clínica, ese día ahí no había ninguna otra ave, solo jaulas vacías y dos asistentes de Tulio –muy bien…comencemos- dijo poniéndola sobre una mesa donde le quito el sujetado de la venda –así es…ahí vamos- comenzó a desenvolverla, y con cada vuelta gentil que hacia el humano, la guacamaya sentía que el calor y la presión que ejercía esa venda se iba, podía sentir cada vez mas el aire fresco recorrerla entre sus plumas hasta que termino de quitárselo por fin y revelando el color azul de su ala –muy bien…ahora…con cuidado- lentamente le sujetado el ala y como si le diese un masaje comenzó a estirarla, perla cerro los ojos de miedo hasta que luego se animó a abrirlos, su ala no le dolía, la tenía estirada perfectamente y sus plumas que se habían arrugado por su accidente estaban lisas y como nuevas –señores…fue un éxito- dijo Tulio sonriendo a la par que sus compañeros le aplaudieron, Perla incrédula abría y cerraba su ala para ver que estaba perfectamente, Blu también estaba intensamente feliz, cuando pronto ve que Perla estira su otra ala y comienza a correr tomando velocidad hacia el borde de la mesa.

-¡PERLA, ESPERA!- bramo Blu con un fuerte graznido, pero muy tarde, Perla se había lanzado añorando poder elevarse y ser libre, pero su ala recién sanada se le entumió, no tenía la movilidad que debía tener, no la controlaba como se suponía pues por el tiempo que estuvo sujetada la tenia adormecida, por lo que aleteo de forma dispareja y termino por caer al suelo con pesadez -¡Perla!- Tulio rápidamente alerto lo que paso.

-oh oh, aun no estas lista chiquita necesitar hacer ejercicio de ala antes de…- cuando el doctor le extendió sus manos para volver a sujetarla fue que recibió una mordida, pero fue una mordida extremadamente fuerte -¡quítenmela, quítenmela!- pero no se la lograron quitar, cuando menos observaron el dedo de Tulio se desprendió de su mano goteando sangre, perla se puso en la defensiva escondiéndose debajo de la mesa -¡Dios santo me arranco el dedo, rápido traigan sutura o algo!- Blu rápidamente bajo al suelo, temeroso y preocupado de lo que paso, perla se había puesto debajo de la mesa, su pico estaba manchado en sangre y parte de las plumas de su pecho también por lo que le había salpicado, sus ojos demostraban confusión y terror, estaba respirando agitadamente.

-Perla…tranquila- le dijo Blu en forma de súplica.

-me mentiste…me mentiste, me prometiste que todo saldría bien….que iba a volver a volar…peor mira….mi ala, no se mueve igual que antes, esta lenta, adormecida…- dijo caminando hacia atrás para alejarse de Blu, respirando agitadamente sintiendo que su mundo se encogía y que las pareces del consultorio se la tragaban.

-no no Perla…no entiendes…-

-¡TE ODIO BLU!- lo que escucho taladro el pecho de Blu como una bala de grueso calibre –te odio…te odio…ojala no te hubiese conocido…ojala me hubieses dejado caer ese día, así no me estaría pasando esto, no estaría confinada a vivir caminando entre la mugre- la mirada de Perla estaba más que perdida y carente de razón, y cuando Blu quien lloraba se le quiso acercar -¡ALEJATE DE MI!- bramo queriendo huir tratando de correr cuando es cubierta agresivamente por una manta que lanzo uno de los veterinarios, pero ahí perla comenzó a maldecirlos de formas inimaginables, usaba frases que eran muy fuertes para su idioma.

-¡asquerosos, puercos malditos, degenerados, suéltenme, suéltenme perros, abortos del demonio!- eso solo era una prueba de lo que ella estaba diciendo, ni siquiera su voz era normal, parecía otra. La metieron en una jaula de rejas de aluminio en la cual ella graznaba azotándose de un lado al otro con rabia, sus ojos parecían como si estuviese poseída, llena de ira. Lo peor fue que a Blu no le permitieron acercársele, la dejaron confinada en esa jaula dentro de la habitación y cerraron la puerta, las ventanas de por si estaban cerradas. Los alaridos, graznidos pesadillescos retumbaron en todo el aviario 3 días con sus respectivas noches, después de eso los gritos comenzaron a cesar, y Perla había perdido su cordura. –jajaja…wiii- decía paseándose por la jaula que era de buen tamaño con las alas entre abiertas como simulando volar, sus ojos antes brillantes ahora eran opacos vidriosos, como si no tuviesen alma, como si estuviesen muertos –volando…como un ave…wiiii- así duraba un rato hasta que se mareaba perdiendo su equilibrio y desplomándose sobre el piso de la jaula, y su comida no la tocaba, pues incluso estaba llena de moscas –jaj..jaj…jaja…ja….me caí…jaja…me caí-

Blu sin embargo no era tonto, y era muy astuto causa de haber vivido durante tantos años en el regazo de los humanos, se las ingenió para obtener las llaves en el horario de almuerzo de los médicos para ir y finalmente entrar donde estaba perla, tras abrir la puerta voló a ese pretil donde estaba puesta la jaula de Perla quien seguía corriendo en la jaula y balbuceando, el simple echo de verla le resultaba pesadillesco y desgarrador, aquella quien amaba más que a su vida estaba ahí, delgada, desanimada y sin cordura.

-¿Perla?...- indago acercándose a la jaula.

-wiiiiii….ja…jaja…wiiii- la guacamaya no le hizo caso hasta que el estuvo más cercas -¿Blu?- indago con una sonrisa falsa y algo tétrica, pero el ver que le había reconocido lleno de una baja alegría a Blu.

-si…si, soy yo…soy Blu…Perla, vine por ti- pero entonces Perla se tiro de espaldas, con la lengua de fuera y babeando tocándose y abriéndose allá abajo, en sus partes nobles con ayuda de sus patas y una voz de éxtasis demencial.

-ven…abre esta jaula y hazme tuya una vez más….sé que me deseas ¿verdad?…deseas hacérmelo una vez más- dijo riéndose burlonamente lo cual destrozo a un más a Blu que solo se puso a llorar en silencio, incrédulo con sus ojos queriendo explotarle de sus parpados pero no más que su corazón –anda…ven aquí…jajaja, ¿o por qué no me dejas regresarte el mismo favor que tu me hiciste chupándote "ahí"?...¿eh?...sé que te gustaría que lo hiciera, pero necesitas abrir esta jaula- dijo aun poniendo poses provocativas, babeando y riéndose.

-¡BASTA!- grito Blu con furia -¡Perla, tu no eres asi, por favor detente ya!- pero la guacamaya solo seguía riéndose entre dientes con toques siniestros y demenciales.

-Perla no está aquí grandísimo estúpido- dijo finiendo una voz horrible que paralizo a Blu –tu la dejaste morir desde su alma…tu "pollita linda" está siendo violada…¡EN EL INFIERNO!- cuando salto para ponerse de cara contra Blue quien del terrible susto se cayó de espaldas, llorando y jadeando asustado cuando la guacamaya comienza a reírse de su miseria, Blu no puede hacer nada más que llorar –Blu…- cuando perla le dio la espalda su voz se hizo normal, dejó de fingirla para comenzar a llorar –te dije que no quería esto…no lo quiero…mírame como estoy….no quiero seguir viviendo así, no quiero Blu- cuando se dio la vuelta para volver a ver a Blu, su mirada cambio de ser picotica y dementa a una triste y desgarradora expresión de dolor y penuria, llorando a cataratas.

-Perla…- Blu llego y la abrazo a través de las rejas llorando –perdóname…no quería que esto pasara….nada de esto-

-Blu….aun estas a tiempo…por favor, no tengo a nadie mas a quien pedírselo…mira allá- en el otro extremo del pretil, estaba una bandeja con utensilios quirúrgicos como ganchos y bisturís muy afilados –Blu…si alguna vez me amaste, si signifique algo para ti…compadécete de mi dolor….de mi alma y ayúdame a que esto no se prolongue más….solo necesito que me pases uno….uno por favor-

-no…no voy a hacerlo- refuto Blu con tristeza.

-ojala que ardas…- dijo Perla en una voz maligna llena de odio y oscuridad –ojala que ardas….¡hasta que tus huesos se vuelven polvo y que tu miserable alma se arrastre para siempre en la inmundicia!...¡sufre, sufre por lo que me has hecho!...¡SUFRE!- Perla comenzó a golpearse de un lado a otro contra las paredes de la jaula, Blu no lo soporto y salió llorando en gritos escandalosos, cerró la puerta y fue a llevar las llaves a su lugar, solo para estar impotente y destruido por dentro de no poder hacer nada.

-esto se acabó…- Blu escucho una voz en la habitación contigua, la voz de Tulio.

-¿tanto para nada Tulio?- dijo uno de sus colegas.

-si…me temo que si…Perla no come, no duerme ni nada….su estado está empeorando y no sé qué hacer….creo que la única esperanza de la especie de los guacamayos azules se acabó…se extinguieron….lo mejor que puedo hacer es…poner a dormir a Perla…lo hare mañana mismo a esta hora- Blu no lo pudo creer, mañana a esta hora Perla estaría muerta por una inyección letal, se le acababa el tiempo y las opciones, solo pudo salir volando a toda velocidad a el único lugar donde podía tener consejos.

-Rafael debiste verla…no era ella, parecía poseída- Blu fue con rafa el tucán quien afuera de su nido estaba escuchando atentamente –Rafael mañana van a matarla, se me acaba el tiempo y las opciones-

-es terrible escuchar esto no importa que tan acostumbrado este uno a malas noticias o a eventos fuertes…de alguna manera tu y yo sabíamos que esto podía pasar- dijo Rafael muy seriamente, sin ningún toque de emoción en su voz madura y sabia.

-nunca así rafa…nunca así…necesito hacer algo, pero no se que…Rafa, si ella se muere yo me iré detrás de ella- es cuando entonces ahí llego Eva, la esposa de Rafa con expresión molesta.

-te dije que nada de visitas-

-¡YA SE, YA SE MUJER!- bramo rafa asustando a su esposa -¡y no es una visita ordinaria, no estoy abandonando mi puesto además, se trata de una cuestión de ayudar y solidaridad, alguien se muere de una manera horrenda y a ti lo que te preocupa es el castigo que me tienes sin siquiera preguntar primero que ocurre si es algo bueno o malo!- esto dejo abrumada a su esposa, Rafael no se arrepintió necesitaba desahogarse –Blu la respuesta a lo que buscas no es fácil pero solo tu puedes hallarla-

-Rafa no sé dónde está esa respuesta…ella me pide que la mate Rafa ¿entiendes?...¡ME PIDE QUE LA MATE!- dijo rompiendo a llorar.

-no soy nadie para juzgar o dar soluciones pero si te digo que esta vez solo escuches lo que tienes aquí- señalo su pecho –no aquí…- Blu se echó a volar sin decir nada más, dejando a Rafa suspirando con expresión preocupada.

-la situación debe ser muy grave para que me hayas gritado de esa manera- le dijo su esposa Eva parándose junto a su esposo viendo a Bu alejarse.

-que Dios te ampare y te guie Bu…que Dios te ampare- musito el tucán.

Blu se alejó volando sin rumbo, solo dejando caer sus lágrimas a tierra como gotas de lluvia, pues de echo el cielo estaba nublándose con un viento frio en el aire, Blu finalmente llego a un lugar a descansar por su vuelo que lo tenía fatigado por su preocupación encima- pero al alzar la vista se vio en el hombro del Cristo Redentor de la ciudad, así que camino para ponerse cercas de su mejilla.

-ignoro si me escuchas pero si estás ahí…por favor ayúdame...tu sabes que no quise hacerle esto a Perla, y quiero vuelva a sonreír, que sea la misma de antes….debo, necesito salvarla….peor no se cómo…por favor, te lo ruego desde mi alma…ayúdame…por favor ayúdame…dame una señal—peor como si fuese ironía algo le cayó encima de su cabeza, algo metálico que resulto se runa cadena de escaso medio metro de largo, una cadena con broches pequeños en cada extremo.

-¡oye amigo te importaría pasarme esa cadena!- dijo un mono titi que estaba parado encima de la cabeza del Cristo con otros monos –es que la necesito para apostar, se la quite a un perro gordo de un taller jijijiji- cuando dijo esto fue increíble lo que Blu tenía enfrente de sí mismo, era la misma cadena en la que él y Perla habían estado atados y que los metió en tantos problemas, entonces fue que recordó el instante del beso que estos dos tuvieron cuando él se lanzó, contra toda probabilidad y ante la idea de morir a salvar a Perla de una muerte segura, y ahora estaba sucediendo lo mismo –oye amigo emplumado…¿estás bien?-

-¡GRACIAS!- bramo Blu entregándole la cadena al mono y saliendo volando. Esa noche Blu se quedó afuera de la clínica espiando por la ventana a donde Perla estaba enjaulada, el frio esta vez era intenso, y la selva estaba más silenciosa y oscura de lo normal, y una intensa lluvia estaba cayendo con toda su furia. Blu no sabía si lo que estaba a punto de hacer era algo sensato o una completa estupidez, pero estaba decidido a intentarlo, sería su última jugada para salvar a Perla…o matarla.

La mañana se llegó, y el cielo aún seguía relampagueando y lloviendo con fuerza, pero era el horario de entrada de los ornitólogos con Tulio como jefe que ya no tenía un dedo, estaba con una mano vendada aunque podía utilizarla, fue a un refrigerador donde sacó un frasco que tenía un líquido azul, saco una jeringa muy grande con una enorme dosis.

-lo siento Perla…- exclamo con gran tristeza viendo la jeringa letal –tráiganme las llaves del consultorio- pero cuando se fijaron en la pared donde debían estar colgadas las llaves, estas no estaban -¿y las llaves?...búsquenlas-

-¡Tulio por acá, rápido!- grito Silvio el guardia avisando en el consultorio, dentro estaba Blu y para colmo vieron las llaves.

-¿Cómo entro ahí?...¡Blu!- golpeteo el ornitólogo cuando Blu saca del llavero una pequeña llave, la de la jaula de Perla, luego va adonde esta la charola con los utensilios y con su pico toma también un bisturí -¿Qué rayos?...¡rápido, traigan las llaves de repuesto que tiene el guardia de la entrada!- inmediatamente salieron todos corriendo en busca de esas llaves, Blu en cambio abrió la puerta de la jaula con el bisturí en la pata, Perla con sus ojera sy su mirada decaída se percató de esto mirando al guacamayo armado.

-Blu…lo vas a hacer….en verdad lo vas a hacer- exclamo con felicidad cuando se tira con las alas abierta en pose de excitación –hazlo Blu…hazlo ya no te contengas por favor, atraviésame termina esto…hazlo ya…hazlo, hazlo hazlo-

-No- sorpresivamente Blu arroja el bisturí –vine a salvarte Perla…a salvarte esta vez…de ti- entonces nuevamente la guacamaya comenzó a reír.

-no me hagas reír…¿tu viniste a salvarme?...jajaja- con una fuerza que no se esperó, Perla se abalanzó sobre Blu haciéndolo un lado y lanzándose a tomar el bisturí –lo siento Blu….pero si no vas a hacerlo tú lo hare yo…aunque eso será después de que te mate…así podremos estar los dos juntos en el más allá- dijo arrastrando el objeto afilado por la tabla del pretil –te veo…en el infierno- cuando entonces s e abalanza sobre el es que Blu la sostiene con mucha más fuerza.

-no me reserves un lugar en el infierno, no estoy en planes de ir pronto ni tu tampoco- le arrebato el bisturí con el pico y lo arrojo aun bastante lejos, pero Perla aprovecho esto para morderlo de un ala con tanta fuerza que no quería soltarlo, Blu solo pudo graznar de intenso dolor. Pero cuando miro a los ojos de Perla apagados sin esperanza ni ilusión solo hacía que le doliera más su corazón, no importa cuenta presión ejerciera ella sobre su ala, así que lentamente comenzó a acercar su pico al alcance del oído de Perla quien ahora lo soltó para morderlo en el cuello con una horrible presión, peor aún así Blu no se rindió e hizo un esfuerzo. –Perla…es…est…estamos encadenados...¿lo olvidas?- balbuceo a duras penas por la fuerza d el a mordida de Perla en su garganta. Los sentimientos de Blu la habían alcanzado, un cumulo de recuerdos estaban convergiendo en ella, la cadena, sus escape de Pepillo, su baile en la disco de aves de Nico y pedro, todo hasta el momento de su primer beso, donde Blu nunca la abandono, refirió morir con ella que dejarla morir sola. Un crujido ominoso fue lo último que se escuchó en la habitación cuando Perla soltó a Blu, estaba incrédula, paralizada y pasmada, poco a poco el brillo de sus ojos comenzó a regresar y se enderezo como iluminándose completamente.

-¿Qué estaba haciendo?- indago confundida.

-volv…volvis…te- cuando giro la cabeza, ahora si quería morirse, Blu estaba en el suelo ahogándose y sacando sangre por la boca.

-¡Blu!...oh Dios mío…¡Dios ¿Qué he hecho?!- grito llena de desesperación –Blu…fui una estúpida….me cerré, me aferre a mis miedo y mira lo que paso…- dijo llorando a cataratas estando al lado de Blu.

-pero…ya…estas…a…sal…- entonces Blu comenzó a convulsionarse –no…pue…no puedo re…no puedo res…pirar- dijo temblando en una especie de ataque epiléptico.

-no…Blu no…¡NO!...¡AUXILIO, POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE…QUIEN SEA!- es cuando los veterinarios entraron finalmente al consultorio, lo primero que hicieron fue ir con Blu, tomarlo con cuidado y llevárselo, Perla no pudo hacer nada más que ver como la cabeza de Blu estaba colgando, floja y con sus ojos cerrados, y no pudo acompañarlos, la dejaron encerrada en el mismo lugar a donde la tenían confinada.

2 días después:

Una luz blanca, una sensación tibia y reconfortante como un abrazo maternal en un recién nacido, la luz comenzó a amenguar dejando ver a Blu quien dormía hasta sentir un bello beso en su pico.

-¿estoy muerto?...¿estoy en el cielo?- pregunto sin abrir los ojos.

-no…aun no- escucho una voz suave, angélicas y cariñosa que le hizo abrir los ojos, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Perla, un poco menos delgada ni tan demacrada –buenos días… "mascota"-

-¿Perla?...si tu estas aquí…entonces- trato de levantarse, pero sintió dolor al hablar incluso, tenía una contención especial para aves alrededor del cuello.

-te salvaron de milagro Blu…pero todo fue mi culpa….tu confiaste en mi….y yo mi aferre en mis miedo y te hice esto…te hice pasar una angustia horrenda….¿podrás perdonarme?- indago ocultando su cabeza en señal de vergüenza sollozando, cuando la pata de Blu la toma de la suya.

-es lo que te dije…estamos encadenados Perla…yo también debo pedir disculpas, también es parte de mi culpa….debí decirte que aun cuando te quitaran las vendas no podías volar de inmediato-

-no quiero hablar de eso…casi te pierdo y yo estuve apunto de matarte…quizás tu me perdones pero yo no puedo perdonarme a mi misma-

-jeje…no importa, algo bueno salió de esto ¿ya lo notaste?...baje de peso…la angustia no me dejaba comer y quien sabe cuánto tiempo tengo con esta cosa-

-tienes dos días…y si es verdad, bajaste de peso….y yo también, dijeron que en dos semanas podías volver a la normalidad….hasta entonces es mi turno de cuidarte como tú lo hiciste conmigo, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer- dijo recostándose a su lado sonriendo por la actitud optimista de Blu.

-seguro…¿pero qué tal si ahora me besas en lugar de morderme?- Perla no lo dudo, los dos se volvieron a unir en un amoroso beso, profundo y apasionado, llorando de alegría junto con tristeza porque por todo lo que paso, por lo que hizo y como actuó, fue perdonada.

FIN…


End file.
